Iron From Ice: Part 1
by masquradeXD
Summary: On the day of her execution, Mira Forrester is saved by a Sothoryan boy serving Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen, who is on orders from her uncle Malcolm. With news of how the battle at Ironrath ended, but also knowing the possibility that some of her family may still be alive, Mira and her new companion decide to join the battle in the front lines. Violence/sexuality/profanity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Game of Thrones, nor the telltale game. Second, I'm not an avid watcher, I watch sometimes regularly. I may get some of my facts wrong or mixed up, don't be afraid to tell me in a review or a message, just don't be a dick about it.**

Mira Forrester looked down at the metallic shakles on her hands. Looking ahead, the tunnel shaped in an arch was brightened by the light coming from the other side. Lannister guards on each side of her profile, they held onto her arms with great grip. Sounds came from the other side of the tunnel, murmurs, cheers or yells of outrage for the man being beheaded on the stage. Mira winced at hearing the thud of the poor man's head hitting the ground.

So many thoughts ran through her head as she took a step closer through the tunnel. Memories of teaching Talia and Ethan how to write, holding baby Ryon before her journey to Kings Landing. Getting drunk for the first time with her older brothers Rodrik and Asher. Growing up along with the man she considered her best friend, and first love, Gared Tuttle.

Although she had to keep a stone face, her heart ached at the recent news. The impending battle at Ironrath, preceded by Asher's death, both things preceded by the death of Ethan. She had spent the whole night crying as she read the letter.

Everything she had done up until that point, had been for her family. Betraying Lady Margaery and Sera. Breaking into Lord Tyrion's room, even trusting Rickard Morgryn. It ran through her head, Mira should have known, for fucks sake, Mira should have known the man was not to be trusted.

Stepping to the end of the tunnel she could see Sera's face, an expression of anger spread through it. Morgryn smiled at her devilishly, as he knew what was going to happen. The beheaded corpse was moved, and Mira walked through the crowd, catching glimpse of little Tom. That boy had been such a help, and it made Mira just a bit sad that she would never repay his kindness.

As memories flooded through her head, she stopped to think. She was going to die, there was no way out of this, not this time. She had refused to marry Morgryn, she would rather die. But she had hoped death hadn't been her only option. Reaching the bottom end of the stairs, looking up at the stage. Those guards stared down at her.

A little nudge from the guard on her left sent her going up the stairs right away, and lead until she was right in front of the beheading stone. The stone was filled with old blood, it was disgusting. The wood blanks were stained with men and women who had died there. She looked out at the crowd. That craven Morgryn continued to smile, Sera's face was of disgust that hid true happiness. In a way, you could tell Sera felt guilty for finding pleasure in this. Lord Tarwick held an arm around her. After everything Mira had done to Sera, it did give her some solace that her words managed to make Tarwick still interested in her.

In the middle stood Tom, looking like a lost little puppy. The rest of the courtyard was filled with unknowns, the typical men and women who came to see these things for sport.

"Mira Forrester!" The guard yelled loudly so that the courtyard could hear. From the mentions of her name, some people began to cheer. Cheering for the death, the thought sickened her. "You are charged with the murder of a Lannister guard! Are there any witnesses to testify?"

Looking towards her left, she could see a figure enter, hooded. Most likely a monk, which was peculiar, as they usually didn't attend these things.

Morgryn raised her voice. "I can!"

It took every fiber in her being not to spit into his face, but she didn't. Instead, she stood tall, looking down at the Lord, who didn't seem to be entertained by the idea.

"Do you have any last words?" The guard asked her.

Biting her lip, she looked out at the courtyard. "Iron from Ice!" Mira exclaimed, as the headsman bent her over, not shying away from grabbing parts he'd usually get a smack for.

Taking a deep breathe, this was the end, it was almost over. The headsman raised the sword, Mira closed her eyes. In a split second, the sword was flung down, and as Mira braced for the impact, she squeezed her eyes closed.

 _Clang!_

Mira opened her eyes. There were sounds of shock coming from the execution attendee's. Mira quickly moved her head towards the left to see why she wasn't dead already. The light reflecting of two swords crossing each other. Mira quickly moved and hit her back against the brick wall, an expression of shock across her face.

It was the same hooded figure, this time holding a sword, the hand seemed darker than the usual skin tone she had been used to, living in Kings Landing.

Even with the giant helmets, you could tell the guards were shocked. The sword was also unusual, it was curved in an exaggerated manner, like one you would find in Essos.

The person wielding the sword, who still remained cloaked seemed to be a formidable and swift fighter, as he in two movements managed to impale a guard in the chest and behead the other. Four more guards left. The people stood in shock as the hooded man turned to the rest of the guards. They kicked one off the stage and slashed the other through the throat. Two more left, who were running to climb the stage. The hooded figure kicked one in the head piece and slashed their sword in a manner so ruthless, she had seen her father once, and her brother Asher, do it like so.

Turning to Mira, the young woman and ex-handmaiden backed up further against the wall as the man got closer to her. She had no idea what this man wanted, but if they wanted to kill her, she'd be dead by now. Moving his free hand under his cloak, he took out a vial full of green substance. The man threw it on the ground and green smoke began to fill the courtyard. The figure quickly lifted Mira over their shoulder, and began running out of the courtyard.

"Who are you?!" Mira asked, confused at what was happening, but relieved she was still alive.

"No time." It was a mans voice, quite unfamiliar. "We have to get to the boat."

"What is the meaning of this?" Mira asked a different question, more like demanding.

The man quickly went from holding her over his shoulder, to holding her in a bridal position. She still couldn't see his face or anything, which she would not bear. She pulled off his hood, having to move both her hands with the shackles on. She saw the face of a dark skinned man (or boy, he did seem to be in her age group), short hair, a sculpted face with lips bigger than usual. From appearance, this man seemed to be from Sothoryos. Which surprised her, as she had heard exaggerations of what men in Sothoryos looked like. Giant, ape like men. This man had a certain charm to him.

"What is your business with me?" Mira said as the man stopped running and put her down, stepping into a dark alley. "I can help us get to the bay quicker."

The man seemed annoyed, he looked back to see Lannister guards run past the alley. "I'm on orders from the Khaleesi's adviser Malcolm Branfield."

"Malcolm?" The name drop had surprised Mira.

"Now if you don't mind, we need to get out of here... Now!"

Mira nodded and turned to look on the other side of the alley. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Game of Thrones, nor the telltale game. Second, I'm not an avid watcher, I watch sometimes regularly. I may get some of my facts wrong or mixed up, don't be afraid to tell me in a review or a message, just don't be a dick about it.**

Mira Forrester and her new companion slithered through the alleyways of Kings Landing, dodging Lannister guards running around trying to find the both of them. They would have to reach the docks quickly before guards covered the exit. The two, slowly made their way to the docks, and finally reached an area where they couldn't be seen.

The man threw his cloak off, his clothes included a sleeveless brown shirt, and a metallic vest. He had a small knife that was sheathed, and another longer empty sheathe which Mira could only assume was for the sword the man held.

In the dock she could see a barque, more than enough space for two people. At least, Mira assumed it was only going to be two people. As they ran to the boat, they heard the voice of men shouting. The two turned around and saw more Lannister guards coming their way.

"For fucks sake." The boy mumbled, drawing his sword at the six or so guards coming at him. Taking out his knife with his right hand and holding it in a reverse position, he took off running at the guards.

With a leap, he stabbed one straight through the helmet, and blocking a slash with his long knife, then stabbing the other guard in the throat. Mira was impressed to say the least.

As the man kept fighting ruthlessly, he hadn't seen three more guards show up, and make it a number of eight guards he was fighting in total. The dark skinned boy quickly received a slash down the side of his back, and after a cry of pain, his face seemed to show more anger. He kicked off a guard into the water, and threw his knife into another's throat.

Mira looked around, the man had saved her, but she was not helpless, not by a long shot. For the Forrester family to survive, they all had to be strong. Rodrik was swift, Asher was ruthless, Ethan and Talia were smart, and even young Ryon was strong willed. That left Mira, who had always thrived on being cunning and underestimated.

Full of surprises up her sleeves, she grabbed a metallic rod from the deck floor, and smacked a guard across the face, and stabbing the other one in the chest, leaving the rod there. Seeing one of the guards run towards her, she sidestepped and left her leg out, to trip the guard off the dock into the water.

Her savior managed to take out the last three guards. They ran onto the pier, and onto the fishing boat. "Lorcan, cut the lines!"

The boat was sort of medium sized, not small like a normal fishing boat, but not at all big like a ship. It was a Barque Boat, enough for one group, a crew of fishermen. The wood was dark, three sets of sails, there was a main deck, a cabin with two doors, and a quarter deck. From close it seemed like a huge boat, but if it were put next to a Man O War it would be the size of a fishing boat.

Mira hadn't seen the blonde boy on the fishing boat, around their age, cutting off the line, and seeing the boat begin to float away. Mira looked over at the dock, seeing more Lannister guards on their way. Thankfully, they hadn't been quick enough to come, and the ship was quite a distance from the dock, but the guards began to point arrows at the ship.

"Taurion, Semy! Faster!" Out of the cabin came a man and a woman. The man, whom Mira could only assume was Taurion was another man who seemed to be from Sothoryos, his hair was larger than her saviors, he also seemed older than them, also immensely more muscular. He carried two knives on his sides, had no shirt on, but a large vest. He had a scar running down diagonally against his face.

The girl, whom Mira also assumed was Semy, was a red haired girl, a bandanna around her forehead and her hair going down her back. She carried long sword strapped to her back, the sword seemed bigger than her, as she was a petite girl. He skin was quite pale, even Lorcan had some tone to him, but she looked almost like a ghost. She did seem to be quite well endowed to say the least.

Mira turned to look to see arrows coming towards them slowly.

"Jurrel!" Semy exclaimed, throwing him a metallic like shield. She then proceeded to throw one towards the blonde boy, Lorcan. Taurion already had one, they covered each other, letting a few arrows hit their shields. Mira's companion, whose name was revealed to be Jurrel, pushed Mira against the wall and covered her with the shield. From her side, the Forrester girl could see the rest of the arrows hit the water. A few arrows were scattered around the ship. Semy ran up to the quarter deck, and began moving the ship away from Kings Landing.

Jurrel moved away from Mira and looked her up and down. "You okay?" He asked her, using the sword to break off the arrows from the shield. Then sticking the sword back into his sheathe. Turning to Lorcan, Semy, and Taurion. "Anyone hurt?"

" _You_ seem to be, big brother." Semy said from atop the quarterdeck. Mira turned see the slash on Jurrel's back bleeding.

"Gettin' rusty, ey Jur?" Lorcan said, patting his friend on the should, before reaching to looking at the slash down the back.

"Shut it, Lorcan. You take on a dozen Lannister guards, lets see you come out as handsome as me." Responded Jurrel.

"Seven Hells, I could get stomped on why twenty white walkers and still be more handsome than you."

That comment received laughs from the other two. Jurrel unbuttoned his straps, and took off the clothes from his torso.

Mira had been looking back at Kings Landing. She could see Lannister guards go back into the city. She had no idea what they would do. Would they pursue her, and finish the job? Would they wage war on her family? Would they just let it go? It was too early to tell. But it was sure to say that this was the last time she would be a hand maiden in King's Landing.

She turned from the edge of the boat to look at the other three. Jurrel was sitting down on a barrel, while Lorcan seemed to be inspecting the wound. Turion was picking up the arrows scattered around the boat, and Semy was sailing the boat into a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Mira asked.

"Meereen." Taurion said, standing up and throwing the last of the arrows overboard. He gave Mira a small smile. Even though he seemed to be big as an ape, the warm smile did not seem to show any malice, and it made Mira comfortable just a bit. "That's where your uncle is."

Mira nodded, giving him a smile. Then walking towards Jurrel and Lorcan. "Lorcan, is it?"

"Yes, M'Lady. And you are Lady Mira Forrester. Met you once at Ironrath." Said the blonde boy, as he got a hand full of maggots from a jar he got out of a sack next to him. He spread them through the slash going through Jurrel's back.

"You've met me?" Asked Mira as she watched the boy tend to Jurrel's wounds. He seemed to be around the same age as Jurrel and Mira were, Semy seemed to be just a bit younger. She was petite, she could be the same age as them.

"A summit years ago, my father and yours were friends." Explained Lorcan. He took out his knife, and handed it to the girl. She saw the little figure or a red man pointing an arrow on the handle of the knife.

"Is this-" Mira said raising an eyebrow. "Are you a Tarly?"

"Exiled." Jurrel answered for Lorcan.

Mira was surprised to see a person of noble blood on a ship with these raggedy clothed people. "What about you? Where are you from?" Asked Mira, turning to Jurrel. He ignored her, standing up after Lorcan had finished putting on medical bandage. Then, he turned to walk towards the cabin, opening the door and closing it behind him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Mira asked, surprised and confused at the reaction. Semy stepped down from the Quarterdeck, and motioned her hand as in to say, 'Don't worry about it.'

"Forget, Jurrel. He's always like that around newcomers." Explained the small redheaded girl.

"He's just a grouch. He wouldn't talk to me the first three weeks I joined up with him." Said Lorcan.

"My little brother has always tried not to get attached in anyway to work." Explained Taurion.

"So, what are you all? Do you serve Daenerys Targaryen?" Asked Mira, taking a moment to glance out at how far they were from King's Landing, it was now quite a ways away from this vessel.

"We might as well." Lorcan said, sitting against the side of the boat, taking a jar of wine and taking a big gulp. "Our last five jobs have been for her."

"She pays well, plus, it'll do us good if she ever does storm Westeros and wins, we'll have a great ally. Now that we can't be allies with the Lannister's." Explained Taurion.

"Do you have any news of my family?" Mira asked. "Has my uncle told you anything?"

Tourian looked at his two friends before sighing. "We were just told about what had happened to your brothers, and that you would be joining them if we didn't save you. The plan was for all of us to go into King's Landing. We ran a little late, and since Jur has always been a fast son of a bitch, and arguably our best fighter-"

"I take offense to that!" Semy said before walking into the cabin.

Tourian rolled his eyes. "Okay, our second best fighter." He chuckled. "We sent him in."

"Thank the Gods Old and New, he got me a split second before the headsman reached my neck." Said Mira, leaning against the edge of the boat.

* * *

The next few hours had been spent with the crew doing something else. Semy and Jurrel were in the cabin, and Lorcan sat drinking his wine, along with Tourian.

"So, Mira Forrester. If you don't mind me asking-" Lorcan said, getting into position where Tourian and Lorcan could both talk and look at her. " _What_ did a handmaiden do to warrant her being beheaded?"

Mira hesitated.

"If we had any information to use against you we would have you tied up and tortured." Lorcan shrugged, taking another swig of his wine. He put the bottle down and handed it to Taurion, who nodded in agreement.

The Forrester girl sighed. "I killed a Lannister guard." She revealed. "I might have killed two more when your friend helped me escape."

The two men looked surprised. "Well, Forrester. Color me impressed." Said the exiled Tarly. "Although, considering what I know of your family, I can't say I'm too surprised. I saw your brother Asher beat up a Goodbrook boy for so much as looking at you."

Mira chuckled, smirking at the memory of when that did happen. From that memory, she realized she could actually remember Lorcan. Not looking like he did now, he was much scrawnier and had longer hair before.

"I remember." She said, her smile fading into a small frown, as she remembered that she would never see her older brother again, nor her younger brother Ethan. It hurt her more than she let on.

"Tell me about yourselves." Mira asked, wanting to get rid of the memories and wanting to know more about the people who had saved her.

"Well, like I said. I'm a Tarly, I was exiled. My brother Samwell gave me this knife. He should be at the Wall if I'm correct, I haven't spoken with him in years." Lorcan explained.

"What did you to get exiled?"

Lorcan laughed and took the wine jar from Taurion, taking a big swig. "I did a lot of things. Drank too much and fucked another lords wife, a different lords daughter, and I pissed on a sheep." He said, making Taurion laugh.

"Good to see you're calm and collected." Joked Mira. Then turning to Taurion. "What about you? I heard you call Jurrel your little brother, and Semy called him big brother earlier. And well she's..."

"Pale?" Asked Taurion with a laugh. Lorcan handed Mira the wine, and looked down at it. She sighed and took a swig, before nodding at Taurion with an embarrassed smile.

"Jurrel is my little brother by blood. Semy has been with us since she was a nearly and infant, she's become our sister through bond. Lorcan's been with us for a while, also our brother." Explained the big man. Mira nodded, it actually warmed her heart to see that sort of connection between people.

"So, are you and Jurrel from Sothoryos? How did you meet Semy?" Mira asked taking another swig of the wine.

"Yes, we are from Sothoryos." Explained Taurion. "When Jurrel had just started to walk, we got sold to a slave master on Meereen by our mother. We worked for them for a couple of years. I must have been ten when one of the older slaves stuck a knife into our master, and out of everyone, we managed to escape. We hid out, learned, met Semy, who was also a small girl when we met her, going to be sold as a sex slave. After we grew a bit, we decided to make a life for ourselves fighting in the pits and doing mercenary work."

"They met me... What was it? Maybe six years ago?" Locran asked.

"I'm what? Twenty two years of age? I was sixteen. Yeah, six years ago. You both were thirteen, Semy was eleven." Said Taurion.

"Semy is seventeen? She's grown into quite a woman." Mira asked.

"Are you referring to her massive tits?" Asked Lorcan with a laugh, that was responded to by Taurion with a smack to the back of the head, which Mira laughed at. She turned to look around and saw the sun begin to set.

"You're brother and her have been in that cabin for a while." Commented Mira, while Taurion drank his wine. After hearing that comment, he spit the win out of his mouth and began to laugh. "I just told you that Semy is our younger sister." He said wiping the wine from his mouth, a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry," Mira said, her cheeks getting red from embarrassment. "I just thought-"

"No, don't worry about it." Lorcan joined him in with the chuckling. "Semy and Jurrel are really close, to the point where people have thought they were in love. Hell, I used to."

"It's not that. We're the only family Semy's ever had. When one of us gets injured, even just a scratch, she doesn't leave our sides. Remember after you fought The Boulder?" Taurion asked.

"Oh, she wouldn't leave my side for a week." Lorcan recalled.

The blonde boy stood up, taking a last swig of his wine and giving it to Mira. "Well, I'm going to call it a night. Talk to you lot tomorrow." Said Lorcan walking towards and entering.

"I'm quite tired as well. I'll sleep wherever you want me to." Mira told Taurion, who put out a hand to help her stand up.

"The boys and I sleep on hammocks. You can go into the captain's bedroom with Semy. She's not really the captain, but I thought she should get her own room." Said the big man. It was still hard to believe that a man that big and intimidating was that warm and comforting. "We have some barrels on the quarterdeck full of bread and cheese if you get hungry."

With that, he walked into the right door of the cabin. Mira nodded and walked into the left door.

The room was that, just a room. It had a table and some candles, and a large bed. Not the largest bed she had ever seen, but there would be enough room for her and the petite redheaded girl. Looking around, she was startled by the door opening.

"Hey there." Semy said with a grin, untying her bandanna and putting it on the table, letting her hair flow.

"Hi." Mira said. "Do you have anything I could change into?"

Semy handed her a large blouse. "Compliments of Taurion. His shirt should be like a long dress for you." She joked, unstrapping her belts and sheathes, also placing the things on the table. Slowly, she began to take her clothes off until she was stark naked.

Mira had not seen it, because she had also been changing with his back turned. But when she turned around she was surprised.

"Never seen another women naked before?" Asked Semy with a grin.

"No-, I-, uh-"

"It's fine." Semy said with a grin. "I usually sleep like this, but if it bothers you, I'll put on a blouse."

Mira nodded, and Semy put on a short blouse and slipped into one side of the bed. The Forrester girl hesitated before she entered the bed, and placed herself at a safe distance. "You need a cuddle?" Semy joked, winking at Mira, who chuckled nervously.


End file.
